Spider-man and the Alternate Reality
by MightyMajor
Summary: During a fight with Green Goblin , Peter is shot with a trans-dimensional ray that teleported him to the Watchtower and the memory of his friends and family are being rapidly erased will he remember or will he forget everything he ever loved
1. Chapter 1

Spider-man and the Alternate Reality

Chapter 1

`It was in the middle of October and Spider-man was chasing Green Goblin . '' Uh! I should be at home watching the game , but no , I have to be chasing this lunatic around the city '' thought Spider-man aloud . '' Almost got me Spider-man '' taunted Green Goblin as he flew at top speed through Manhattan . Spider-man was so angry that he nearly forgot that he was dealing a criminally insane mastermind but was brought back to his senses when he narrowly dodged a pumpkin bomb.

`''Got to pay more attention Spider-man we don't want you fall to your doom would we '' he said as he flung sharp knives at him . Spider-man knew that he had to pay more attention, he had loved ones and he had to stay alive for them , if nothing else . Finally he spun a web and it stuck to the glider he spun another web that attached to a building and pulled hard . '' Ah ! '' Norman screamed as he fell to the roof of a building . '' There is no where to go Norman stay put save us both the trouble ! '' Spider-man said clearly irritated . Norman obviously did not care as he threw down a smoke bomb negating his foe's spider-sense temporarily . Norman summoned his glider and tried to escape but Spider-man was truly angry , he spun two webs pulled on them propelling him through the air after his maddening foe . He neared the glider , clogged the engine, grabbed the Green Goblin and threw him to the floor in a dark alley . He reached him and was about to strike him but Norman pulled out a weird gun and fired a shot at the speed of light so Spider-man could not dodge it a white light enveloped him and he disappeared .

* * *

`After what felt like the worst ride ever Peter found himself in a high-tech piece of machinery in space . Being a genius he figured out most of it except for the pieces that resembled alien tech . This is so cool he thought as he explored the ship . '' INTRUDER ALERT ! '' blared the alarm . Spider-man was confused for a second and then realized he was the intruder . he was about to hide when his Spider-sense went off in his head he turned around and ducked when he saw a metallic bat coming his way he then saw a man in a scary bat-suit coming his way . He ducked left and right as more came his way he realized that this guy was very agile and fast like Captain America but no match for him. ''Who are you ? '' Spider-man asked but the man ignored him and continued throwing the projectiles . Spider-man decided to fight back and slowly neared the man, blocked a punch and counter attacked knocking him back .

` After five minutes Batman was being pushed backed further and further as he marveled at how agile , fast and skilled this person was . It also seemed that he had a precognitive sense that warned him of danger as he was a step further than Batman though it could be pure skill and experience . '' Requesting backup in the left-wing of the Watchtower ! '' he shouted into a com-link . ''So that is what this place is called it sounds like something I read in a comic , Wait are you by any chance Batman from the Justice League ? '' Spider-man asked the man in black and grey . '' Yes and who are you and how are you here ? '' Batman queried , '' I am Spider-man and I do not know !"  
`


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider-man and the Alternate Reality**

**Chapter 2**

`After talking for awhile they realized it was all a miss understanding and they forgave each other . After five minutes Flash arrived and was greeted with Batman saying '' Finally, you came, I wanted to introduce you to Spider-man he is from a Alternate Reality ! '' , '' Cool so what is it like Spider-man ? '' Flash asked . '' Well it has a group of heroes called the Avengers and also agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and I am a member, we stop international and extra-terrestrial threats , on a daily basis it is actually fun just today I was chasing Green Goblin and cornered him but he shot me with a ray and I ended up here some how, then Batman found me and we fought for a few minutes and he called you and now here you are '' he rambled off .

`''Seems like you are a good fighter because Batman hardly ever needs help from anyone '' stated Flash '' and you probably have a sense of morality about you too because Batman doesn't trust anyone '' . '' I do not fully trust him but he is not lying , I know because I put a lie detector on him , he is telling the truth .'' said Batman with an air of confidence about him . '' Well, it was a sneaky move but i was aware of when you did it , '' said Spider-man '' I have a precognitive sense it warns me of certain things that would harm or otherwise surprise me if i did not have it , '' '' I knew it !'' Bat man exclaimed '' but I called it pure skill as your reflexes were excellent and your agility, I hardly see people moving like that '' said Batman complimenting Spider-man . After talking for an hour about skills and powers they decided to introduce Spider-man to the rest of The Justice League .

`'' So you are from an alternate reality , well this may seem rude but I are going to have to read your mind for security reasons do not worry I will not delve to deeply into your life , '' said Martian Manhunter '' now please relax and be calm . '' '' This is so cool '' said Spider-man '' a real martian i have met Krees and Skrulls but a martian never ! '' said Spider-man clearly enthralled . '' Please relax Spider-man , '' was the Martian's reply and everyone laughed in unison . After a few moments they realized that he was trustworthy and welcomed him to the team with opened arms .


End file.
